1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool including a lifting member and a pivotable leverage member adapted to remove a flooring affixed to a subfloor. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a tool further including a securing feature adapted to secure at least a portion of a flooring to the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among challenges relating to flooring of a sheeting type such as carpeting, linoleum, linoleum replacements and the like are the placement and the replacement of the flooring onto a subfloor. An ultimate goal in each instance is obtaining an aesthetic result.
During replacement, removing existing flooring that has been affixed to a subfloor using fasteners, adhesives, or both often creates a greater challenge than applying the new flooring. Many manual and mechanical devices have been developed to assist with the removal of existing flooring. For some, two or more people are required to bring the device to the work site. For others, two or more people are required to use the device at the work site.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved tool that includes a lifting member adapted to be positioned adjacent to a flooring in a manner that permits an exertion of a force on the flooring. Additionally, there is a need for a removal tool with a pivotable leverage member adapted to communicate an applied force as the exertion force through the lifting member to the flooring to thereby separate the flooring from the subfloor to which it is affixed. At the same time, there remains a need for a new and improved tool that may further include a securing feature adapted to secure at least a portion of the flooring to the tool.
The present invention is directed to a tool that includes a lifting member adapted to be positioned adjacent to a flooring in a manner that permits an exertion of a force on the flooring. Also, the tool includes a pivotable leverage member adapted to communicate an applied force as the exertion force through the lifting member to the flooring to thereby separate the flooring from the subfloor. The lifting member and the pivotable leverage member may be adapted to permit the separation of the flooring from the subfloor in substantially continuous sections.
In an embodiment, the tool includes a securing feature adapted to secure at least a portion of the flooring to the tool. The securing of the flooring to the tool may be continuous or momentary. In either case, the securing occurs substantially simultaneously with an applied force communicating as an exertion force through the lifting member. In this manner, a section of flooring may be separated from the subfloor.
In a preferred embodiment, the securing feature includes a pivotable leverage member having a first length pivotally joined to a second length. The lengths are prescribed to permit securing a portion of the flooring to the tool. Preferably, the first length and the second length are adapted to permit a cooperation of the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member to secure a portion of the flooring to the tool. In such a case, the lifting member has a rigidity adapted to permit a portion of the flooring to be secured to the tool by the cooperation of the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member.
The securing feature may be substantially continuous. Alternatively, the securing feature may include a plurality of elements. For example, applicants have found that a plurality of elements, such as space arcuate members, work well. These spaced arcuate members may be placed on the tool to create a passage through, which a section of flooring may pass. In this way, the securing feature may grip the flooring substantially simultaneously with an applied force communicating as the exertion force through the lifting member. This type of cooperation of the securing feature, the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member, permits the tool to be used to separate a section of flooring using a repeated forward and backward movement of the pivotable leverage member. The arcuate members may further include serrations adapted to grip a portion of the flooring.
In an alternative embodiment, the securing feature may be integral with the pivotable leverage member. In such case, the integral securing feature may further include a biasing member adapted to assist in securing a portion of the flooring to the tool and a retractor adapted to permit release of the portion of the flooring. Again, this type of securing feature permits the tool to be used to separate a section of flooring using a repeated forward and backward movement of the pivotable leverage member.
The lifting member may be of a size that permits a substantially continuous section of the flooring to be wrapped thereon. Preferably, the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member are adapted to permit the relatively complete separation of a substantially continuous section of the flooring from the subfloor without wrapping the substantially continuous section of the flooring on the tool.
In a preferred embodiment, the applied force may be applied manually, and preferably one person may direct the applied force.
The tool may include a cutting mechanism adapted to cut the flooring to facilitate removal of a substantially continuous section of the flooring from the subfloor. The cutting mechanism may be adapted to cut the flooring substantially simultaneously with an applied force communicating as the exertion force. The cutting mechanism may be removably fastened to the tool. The cutting mechanism may include a stop adapted to permit a relative movement of the lifting member and the cutting mechanism.
The tool may include a guide member adapted to direct a separated section of the flooring during further separation of a substantially continuous section of the flooring from the subfloor. The guide member preferably directs the substantially continuous section of the flooring away from the lifting member to reduce or eliminate any entanglement of the substantially continuous section with the lifting member that may occur otherwise. The guide member may include a directional-movement feature that defines a passage into which a section of the flooring, which may be substantially continuous, may be directed. The directional-movement feature is adapted to prevent withdrawal of a substantially continuous section of the flooring from the passage when the substantially continuous section of the flooring is inserted through the passage in one direction. A way to accomplish the unidirectional movement is to include arcuate members having a unidirectional gripping feature such as serrations and a biasing mechanism for ensuring a contact of the gripping feature against the separated flooring as the flooring passes through the passage. In this manner, the directional-movement feature facilitates a repeated forward and backward movement of the pivotable leverage member to advance the flooring as it is separated from the subfloor. The guide may be removably fastened to the tool.
In an embodiment, the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member may be integral to facilitate their coordinated cooperative movement. In this case, the pivotable leverage member is fixed firmly to the lifting member
The lifting member is generally arcuate, preferably may be generally cylindrical, and more preferably, a cylinder. The lifting member may be a plurality of spaced wheels. Alternatively, the lifting member may be a solid cylinder. The lifting member may be adapted to smooth new flooring. For example, a plurality of spaced wheels or a cylinder, which preferably are rotatably mounted, used as the lifting member may assist in smoothing the new flooring during installation. The tool may include a positioning member movably mounted to the tool. The positioning member may provide greater flexibility in positioning the tool when initiating the removal of a floor. To that end, the positioning member may include a handle adapted to assist with positioning the tool. An option that may be included in the tool is a structure for temporarily attaching the handle to facilitate the handle""s storage when it is not in use. Variations of such attachment structures will be determined by those skilled in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the tool is manually movable; preferably one person may move the tool. The manual movement may involve rolling of a portion of the lifting member. When the pivotable leverage member has a first length pivotally joined to a second length, applicants believe that a locking feature may be particularly advantageous for facilitating movement of the tool when the securing feature involves cooperation of the pivotable leverage member and the lifting member, particularly a lifting member that is axially mounted.
The tool may include a removably fastened starting mechanism. The starting mechanism may include a link having a first end adapted to connect to the tool and a second end adapted to connect to a portion of the flooring. A link may be any one of a strap, a chain, a cable, a rope or a combination thereof.
Applicants have found that the tool works particularly well in removing carpeting and believe that the tool would work well to remove other flooring that is a sheet product such as any one of a linoleum, a linoleum replacement, a vinyl, and the like.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a tool for removing a flooring affixed to a subfloor. Such tool includes a lifting member adapted to be positioned adjacent to the flooring in a manner that permits an exertion of a force on the flooring. Also, the tool includes a pivotable leverage member adapted to communicate an applied force as the exertion force through the lifting member to the flooring to thereby separate the flooring from the subfloor.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a tool that includes a lifting member adapted to be positioned adjacent to the flooring in manner that permits an exertion of a force on the flooring. Also, the tool includes a pivotable leverage member adapted to communicate an applied force as the exertion force through the lifting member to the flooring to thereby separate the flooring from the subfloor. Further, the lifting member and the pivotable leverage member are adapted to permit the separation of the flooring from the subfloor as a substantially continuous section.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a tool that includes a lifting member adapted to be positioned adjacent to the flooring in a manner that permits an exertion of a force on the flooring. Also, the tool includes a pivotable leverage member adapted to communicate an applied force as the exertion force through the lifting member to the flooring to thereby separate the flooring from the subfloor. Further, the lifting member and the pivotable leverage member are adapted to permit the separation of the flooring from the subfloor as a substantially continuous section. Additionally, the tool includes a securing feature adapted to secure at least a portion of the flooring to the tool.